Deep Brain Stimulation (DBS) is becoming an acceptable therapeutic modality in neurosurgical treatment of patients suffering from chronic pain, Parkinson's disease or seizure, and other medical conditions. Other electro-stimulation therapies have also been carried out or proposed using internal stimulation of the sympathetic nerve chain and/or spinal cord, etc. One example of a prior art DBS system is the Activa® system from Medtronic, Inc. The Activa® system includes an implantable pulse generator stimulator that is positioned in the chest cavity of the patient and a lead with axially spaced apart electrodes that is implanted with the electrodes disposed in neural tissue. The lead is tunneled subsurface from the brain to the chest cavity connecting the electrodes with the pulse generator. These leads can have multiple exposed electrodes at the distal end that are connected to conductors which run along the length of the lead and connect to the pulse generator placed in the chest cavity.
It is believed that the clinical outcome of certain medical procedures, particularly those using DBS, may depend on the precise location of the electrodes that are in contact with the tissue of interest. For example, to treat Parkinson's tremor, presently the DBS probes are placed in neural tissue with the electrodes transmitting a signal to the thalamus region of the brain. DBS stimulation leads are conventionally implanted during a stereotactic surgery, based on pre-operative MRI and CT images. These procedures can be long in duration and may have reduced efficacy as it has been reported that, in about 30% of the patients implanted with these devices, the clinical efficacy of the device/procedure is less than optimum. Notwithstanding the above, there remains a need for alternative MRI-guided interventional tools for DBS, as well as for other interventional medical procedures.